


Queen of troubles

by Miharo



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Hot Springs & Onsen, M/M, Road Trips, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 08:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14233509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miharo/pseuds/Miharo
Summary: ”Why the hell do I need to sleep with you?””They only had double beds left, you heard the lady, didn’t you?””I mean, why the hell doIneed to sleep withyou?”





	Queen of troubles

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this amusing [prompt](http://miharou.tumblr.com/post/172682282739/hi-you-still-up-for-prompts-if-so-please-please) I got. Thanks again for giving me inspiration!  
> Note: The boys are in university, so agewise, they’re something like 18-19yo.

 

”Why the hell do I need to sleep with you?”

”They only had double beds left, you heard the lady, didn’t you?”

”I mean, why the hell do _I_ need to sleep with _you_?”

He Tian turned to look at Mo Guan Shan. Some of the color had returned to his face, but he looked still uncomfortable of the idea. He Tian rolled his eyes.

”Are you saying you would rather sleep with Zhan Zheng Xi then?”

Mo Guan Shan opened his mouth to protest, but he held his words in. It was years ago, but he suddenly remembered the rock incident. Awkwardness filled his mind when he thought of sleeping next to the man he had so childishly hurt in a spur of moment, afraid at the time that he might actually lose to someone. Damn, he had been a brat and he felt so embarrassed for it.

“You know,” He Tian cut in, seeing as the redhead was lost at words, “Do you think Jian Yi would let you though?”

A small laugh rolled between He Tian’s lips and Mo Guan Shan shut his gaping mouth. He sighed and combed his fingers through his hair out of frustration. If only he had brought some extra money with him, he could book a room just for himself.

“So, unfortunately you are stuck with me Guan Shan.”

Mo Guan Shan groaned disapprovingly at the satisfied look he could see in He Tian’s dark eyes. There was no smile on his thin lips, but Mo Guan Shan knew him better. He Tian was on a fucking cloud nine, he just knew it.

“This is such bullshit, I should have gotten my own room…” Mo Guan Shan mumbled at himself.

It wasn’t that spacious room either, the queen size bed occupying most of the space. It was a mystery to Mo Guan Shan how He Tian had actually agreed to stay in such a low end hotel, he was after all, living on a luxury. A small table and minibar sat at the corner, large flat screen tv hanging on one of the walls. The view was nothing interesting, just plain scenery of the suburbs and park.

“C’mon, it’s a road trip, lose the frown and enjoy a little, Little Mo~” He Tian said teasingly from the bed. He looked way too comfortable to Mo Guan Shan’s liking.

“Fuck you! I never agreed to any of this!”

“You can always sleep in the car if you prefer?”

“… Fine. Better there than here with you anyways.”

The teasing smile on He Tian’s lips was gone in a flash, and Mo Guan Shan tensed up as the taller man got up from the bed and took a hold of his shoulder with a light squeeze.

 “Let’s go test the hot springs nearby, it’s one of the reasons why we came all the way here after all,” He Tian said suddenly distant, his touch lingering before he let go and walked to his luggage. “Grab your stuff and let’s go. The others are probably already there.”

“…”

Mo Guan Shan followed, wary of the change in mood, He Tian could be unpredictable when he got angry. The hot springs were great, so relaxing and the view from the outdoor bath was pretty amazing. Mo Guan Shan had felt at ease, mood great and blissful after soaking for almost an hour. Even Jian Yi’s spazz at times hadn’t irritated him or He Tian’s occasional improper, annoying comments. Outdoor hot springs were pretty much nonexistent in the city, which was pretty shame, he could definitely enjoy them more often. Dinner afterwards had been lively, mood loud as the four of them had shared various delicious local foods accompanied with couple of cold beers. Jokes had been shot, laughter hurting their stomachs as they enjoyed the light buzz of the alcohol. By the time they reached back to the hotel they were all pretty tired, heading straight for their rooms, and well, shared beds. And the fact that he was stuck with He Tian struck Mo Guan Shan again. That’s right. He had agreed to sleep in the car. The redhead stood awkwardly in front of the door of their hotel room. If he was really going to stay in the car he was going to need the keys. Mo Guan Shan saw He Tian get rid of his shirt and change into loose sweats. He averted his eyes, not sure why he bothered to look; not like he needed to see any of that. He crouched down next to his bag.

“Which side do you want to sleep in? I don’t mind either.”

Mo Guan Shan, surprised, turned his eyes back to He Tian.

“What?”

“You don’t care either? I’ll take this side then.”

He Tian tore the blanket off and Mo Guan Shan looked at him sit at the edge of the bed. He Tian looked up from his phone and caught the surprised brown eyes staring at him.

“You’re not seriously considering sleeping in the car, are you? It’s a wide bed, we can both fit easily in it.”

And just like that Mo Guan Shan felt the nervousness build inside his stomach. He Tian made it sound so easy. He wasn’t sure it was a step he was willing to take.

“Don’t tell me you’ve never shared a bed with anyone?”

“Ha? What does that have to do with anything?” Mo Guan Shan said annoyed.

“So it’s because it’s me?”

“What kind of gross bullshit are you saying now?!”

He Tian shrugged his shoulders.

“I just don’t see what the problem in here is. We’re just going to sleep anyway.”

Mo Guan Shan could feel his temper boiling up slowly, all the nervousness gone with it.

“Fuck you. And do you expect me to sleep next to you when you’re not even wearing anything?”

He Tian looked at him confused.

“I’m not naked though, see these pants here?” He Tian pointed at his black sweats, and Mo Guan Shan rolled his eyes

“You know what I’m talking about. Put a damn shirt on.”

“I don’t like sleeping with a shirt, it gets too hot on summer,” He Tian said smoothly as he lay down, “You’re free to sleep as naked as you want to too.”

“Fucking chicken dick He Tian, who the fuck would want to?”

It was somehow awkward, weird tension in the air as Mo Guan Shan some fifteen minutes later climbed on the bed, staying as far on the other end of the bed as he could minding his own business. It was unexpectedly silent, both of them on their phones in the dark room. He Tian was the first to lie down, body facing Mo Guan Shan.

“... The fuck?!”

“Don’t shout, you’re gonna wake up the whole hotel,” He Tian shushed him amused, withdrawing his leg he had brushed against Mo Guan Shan’s. “Guess I’m just too used to having the whole bed for myself.”

“Like fuck, you did that totally on purpose!” Mo Guan Shan fumed in the glow of the blue light of his smartphone, “Keep your feet on your fucking side!”

“Yeah, yeah, sleep already, that light is keeping me awake so turn it off already.”

Mo Guan Shan huffed, dreading already the upcoming night. He was pretty sure he would not sleep that well if at all. But somehow, the next moment he came into it was because of the damn hotness on his skin. He was sweating, the air in the room humid and too warm for his liking. It wasn’t supposed to be so hot, summer wasn’t that far yet, wasn’t it? He moaned sleepily, wanting to thrown the blanket on top of him away, but he realized he wasn’t even under on one. What the actual fuck was going on? His body seemed somehow heavy, the heat and sweat definitely stronger at his back. It took a few moments to process the situation, and he felt his heart almost stop. It was definitely a person that was clinging onto him. That fucker wasn’t actually… Mo Guan Shan removed the hand around his waist and sat up, sleep still strong in his eyes as he pushed He Tian away from him. He was too fucking tired to fight right now, so if only this damn clingy asshole would stay on his side and definitely not do _that_ ever again, he could let what had just happened slide this one time, pretend that none of it ever actually happened.

Mo Guan Shan, satisfied that He Tian was far enough from him, turned his back on the other man once again. He was just about to doze off, when suddenly there were feet bumping on his legs, soon followed by something brushing his back. This fucker, he was definitely doing it on purpose, wasn’t he?! Mo Guan Shan glanced over his shoulder. To his surprise, He Tian was definitely asleep, breath deep and shallow, body pretty much diagonally on the bed, arms spread all over. Fuck… Could it be he was actually the restless type of sleeper? Mo Guan Shan groaned quietly, the night was turning just more and more nightmarish. He softly kicked the feet off from his and soon there was a shuffle in the sheets as He Tian turned to lie on his stomach. Mo Guan Shan let out a deep sigh, who would have ever guessed? The room temperature was hot, his skin sweaty under his t-shirt. He didn’t really spare a thought when he took the piece of clothing off, the inconvenient fabric gone from his skin instantly making him more comfortable.

It was the buzz of his phone that woke him up the second time that night. He fished his phone under his pillow, it was only around 4am. He saw a few unread mails, mainly uninteresting spam and a text from his mom wishing him goodnight. He smiled briefly before putting the phone back, breathing in the pillow. He didn’t notice it before he tried to turn around, and fuck, the shock was huge. Not because He Tian was right there again, but because his body wasn’t alarmed at all about him being just there. Furious that it was the second time already during one night, he untangled He Tian from himself and threw the blanket from their feet on the floor and pushed the other man all the way to the other side and even further. Damn asshole, invading his personal space _twice_ when he was unconscious was just too much, fucker should sleep on the floor. He Tian’s body hitting the floor with a soft thud sounded so satisfying.

“Ow fuck, what the hell?!”

The room was dark, but Mo Guan Shan could see He Tian sit up on floor, arm resting on the edge of the bed.

“Did you just push me off?”

Mo Guan Shan let out a mocking laugh: “You seem kind of restless sleeper, you sure you didn’t just drop off on your own?”

He Tian stood up, arms crossed on his chest as he looked down at Mo Guan Shan, eyes probably scary as fuck, not that Mo Guan Shan could tell in the dark. Okay, maybe he had overstepped a bit, but not like he would ever admit that to the man himself. He Tian had definitely deserved it.

“Restless sleeper? What the fuck are you saying? I sure as hell have never fallen off the bed before and I’m pretty sure someone pushed me just now. Care to explain?”

Despite the cold, low voice Mo Guan Shan clicked his tongue annoyed. Fuck he pissed him off.

“Well it’s your own fucking fault, you are fucking impossible to sleep with!”

“How the fuck so? As far as I know I’ve stayed on my side.”

“You’re joking, right? You take the whole damn bed, even the unconscious you doesn’t know the meaning of a personal space.”

“What?”

“And it’s hot as fuck in this damn room so I don’t need you to fucking cling onto me. Sleep on the fucking floor if you can’t stay on your side.”

He Tian looked at Mo Guan Shan puzzled, his voice turning more and more confused.

“Wait, what?”

“You heard me!”

He Tian unfolded his arms, pointing his finger questioningly first at himself and then at Mo Guan Shan.

“That… wasn’t a dream?”

There was a short pause before Mo Guan Shan lost it.

“You sick fuck, what kind of dreams are you having? Fuck, I can’t believe you, shit…”

He Tian couldn’t hold his amusement and laughed out briefly as he sat down on the bed, mood unexpectedly good suddenly.

“It was kind of hot at one point,” he spoke quietly as he lay down on his stomach, turning to look at Mo Guan Shan. He looked somehow different. “When did you lose your shirt?”

“I told you it’s fucking hot in here! The AC sucks at this hotel, it’s like there’s none.”

“You’ve got a point there. You know, maybe you should just lose rest of the clothes too?”

“Ha?!”

“Well, I’m definitely taking these off,” He Tian said casually and rolled on his back and stripped his sweats off.

“Why the fuck?!”

_“Shut the fuck up already, it’s fucking 4am!!!”_

There was loud banging on the wall, and Mo Guan Shan felt his face heat up even more. It was embarrassing enough that he had been sleeping so soundly with He Tian, but to have Jian Yi and Zhan Zheng Xi and who knows who to hear them too. Fuck, the humiliation was strong. He swore this was the last time he was going to do anything like this.

“Fuck, just stay on your side,” Mo Guan Shan mumbled in the pillow as he turned his back on He Tian for the third time during the night. He just wanted this nightmare to end.

“Good night, Guan Shan.”

 It was silent, but Mo Guan Shan heard the smile in those words perfectly.

In the morning, Mo Guan Shan found himself yet again glued to He Tian. But this time he cursed himself, because it wasn’t He Tian but he himself that had crept on the other side of the bed. The expression on He Tian’s face had been priceless though when he woke up to his cursing. But as expected, for the next few months he didn’t hear the end of what had happened. It was bad enough that He Tian kept bugging him even more, but Jian Yi and Zhan Zheng Xi occasionally joined in it too, the two boys giving Mo Guan Shan knowing looks every time they had a chance to. That was until Mo Guan Shan got sick of all the teasing and one day just abruptly kissed He Tian in the middle of school day. Not like he was going to accept there were any feelings or bullshit like that involved. For once he got the upper hand and he flipped them all off, leaving his stunned friends behind as he stomped off. Few days later, he noticed it had been just another mistake as it only made He Tian even clingier. A mistake he kind of wanted to do again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh, this is the stuff I love writing❤ I hope you guys found it as funny as I did.  
> Tell me what you think, your comments make my day❤
> 
> Original post http://miharou.tumblr.com/post/172682704039/queen-of-troubles


End file.
